The packaging of goods has developed to a point where certain goods are no longer packaged in symmetrical containers, rather some goods are packaged in containers wherein a filling and discharge aperture or spout is offset from the center of the container. These containers often are made of a lightweight plastic material to reduce the handling costs and to provide an inexpensive container. In the manufacture of containers of this general type, the containers are randomly discharged into a large holding container. In order to utilize modern packaging and labeling equipment, it is necessary to arrange the containers so that the containers are not only aligned in the same direction, but also that each container has the same relative position as each other container, that is, if a spout is offset, all of the spouts are arranged in the same direction. An apparatus for aligning containers vertically is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,368, issued Mar. 21, 1972, entitled, "Article-Orienting Apparatus", to John C. Nalbach. The mentioned patented article orienting apparatus does not position the containers so that each container is aligned with each asymmetrical portion in the same relative position. It is therefore necessary to position selectively the containers. The heretofore known apparatus rotates selected containers 180.degree. in one movement to align all of the containers. Inasmuch as the containers are lightweight, and the containers are rotated 180.degree. in a single movement, there is a tendency for the containers to tip and fall. When containers fall, the container may knock over a number of other containers through a domino effect and thereby disrupt the smooth operation of a packaging facility.